Empire of Blood
The Empire of Blood is the largest nation in the Western Continent. It is ruled by Tarquin through a red dragon known as the Empress of Blood, and is one of three nations directly controlled by Tarquin and his followers (the other two being The Empire of Tears and the Empire of Sweat). It shares a border with both the Empire of Tears and the Empire of Sweat, as well as Reptilia and one other small nation. Until they helped in its subjugation by the Empire of Tears, the Free City of Doom also shared a border with the Empire of Blood. It is bordered to the north by the Goaway Mountains, and to the south by the Great Barren Desert. The existence of the Empire of Blood would not be possible without Tarquin. Upon arriving in the Western Continent, he built an empire by conquering 11 nations in 8 months. Out of fear, the other human nations united against him, and he lost all that he had conquered very quickly. Still wanting to control a massive empire, he, along with his former adventuring party, conquered three separate empires, which they rule from the shadows. While they have spent decades making these three empires more powerful, they do so in a way that allows conquered nations to believe that they are still free. Part of this plan involves frequently helping to "overthrow" their own kingdoms, only to place a new puppet ruler on the throne. According to Tarquin, they have used dozens of different names, including the Dutchy of Terror, the Barren Baronies, the Quietus Federation, the Unprincipled Principalities, and Tyrinaria. Shortly after placing the Empress of Blood on the throne, Nale, along with Thog, Sabine, and Yikyik, attempted to openly seize control of the Empire of Blood, however they were defeated by Tarquin, Malack, and the Empress. Nale's betrayal (in addition to the fact that he killed three of Malack's children) led to the Empire posting a bounty on his head. Virtually everything (even many people) has names which follow a blood (or violence) theme. In addition to the name of the empire itself and the apparent ruler, this also includes: Notable Locations *'Bleedingham', capital city of the Empire of Blood **1 Hemorrage Road, the address of the palace **Sunrise Bloody Sunrise Bed & Breakfast, the Inn where Roy and Belkar track down Gannji and Enor **Bloodstone Correctional Facility, Bleedingham's gladitorial arena **Clotsburg High School, high school whose marching band performs in the parade **Platelet High School, high school whose marching band does not perform in the parade, presumably due to a horrific but unspecified injury Notable Figures * The Empress of Blood, official ruler of the Empire of Blood. * General Tarquin, head of the Empire of Blood's military forces and de facto ruler of the Empire. * Minister Malack, head cleric of the Empire and spiritual advisor to the Empress. Former de facto leader of the Empire, deceased after being killed at the battle in Windy Canyon. * Chancellor Kilkil, accounts clerk and Tarquin's personal assistant. * Judy Morningstar and Bob Bloodcamel -- news announcers for Elan's Homecoming Parade. * Rend-- a musical spoof of Rent * Little Roc, Felix the Mensch, and Hurt and Burnie, the cast of Sanguine Avenue (a spoof of Sesame Street) * Fahruzi Lakshii, winner of the Miss Bloodstain Pageant. * Bluddy-- a sword-weilding anthropomorphic drop of blood who is the Empire's mascot. category:locations Category:Locations in the Western Continent